Inferno
by White Weasel
Summary: Makizono didn't expect his life to change so much from taking a simple bike ride. But life doesn't usually go as expected, does it?


**AN: Well, this is my first fic in the Liar Game fandom so I hope I did good enough. Honestly, this is more a novelization of Makizono's (for those of you who don't know him, it's Four Eyes) past than an actual idea. I'm also really sorry for the lame summary XP. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

Makizono was riding his bike as fast as he could. At the moment he was racing his two friends up the mountain near his house. He was in the middle of the pack, not losing but, not winning either. He was the average one in the trio of friends. Tsubasa was very athletic and amazing at sports. He was also quite popular. Sora on the other hand was academically gifted and was very logical. Compared to those two Makizono felt almost useless. He didn't have any special talents and he was often called naïve and too trusting.

He saw the top of the mountain approaching and pedaled even harder than he had been. Within the next few seconds he was at the top where Tsubasa was already waiting. The area had actually flattened out almost making it a plateau. Makizono pressed down on his breaks to keep himself from flying over the edge.

He accidently pushed the front break though, forcing the front wheel to stop and throw the young fifth grader over the handlebars. He hit the ground hard and was sent rolling from the momentum. He reached the edge of the peak, but continued moving. It ended up that the so called mountain wasn't the same steepness on both sides; rather on one side it was a 75 degree drop. Much to Makizono's misfortune that was the side he had fallen off of.

"Makizono!" He could hear Tsubasa's voice as he was falling. The young boy attempted to grab a hold of something but soon met with the ground. He let out a loud cry and immediately crumpled to the ground. He looked over at his legs, which were the parts of his boy hurting the most, and saw red starting to stain his pants. And was there supposed to be a bulge in his leg right there?

"Makizono-kun!" Sora yelled. Makizono could feel himself fading. The pain was just so overwhelming he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open.

"I'll go get help." Tsubasa announced and the sound of a bike pedaling away followed. After that Makizono completely blacked out.

* * *

Makizono awoke to a bright white ceiling and immediately knew where he was. The hospital. He figured that his friends had gotten assistance and he was safe now. He saw that his parents and a doctor were waiting at his bedside. It was explained to him that he had fractured both of his legs and had been operated on.

"We're going to move you to a room with other children in it upon your parents' request." The doctor explained.

"It's just easier honey." His mother explained. "With both of us working you won't get lonely this way." And so Makizono was transferred to a different room. He wasn't very happy about the whole ordeal, but then again whole would be about breaking their legs?

The nurse wheeled him to his new room. The doctor had said that the wheelchair wouldn't be a regular thing. Instead, Makizono would have to learn to move around on his own. The woman knocked on the door and a boy, probably around a year older than Makizono. He wore the standard hospital clothes and had a white bandana around his head.

"Boys, you have a new person staying with you." The nurse smiled and helped him out of the chair. "Go on, don't be shy."

"I'm Makizono." He mumbled almost so that nobody could hear him.

"Oh, hey I'm Tamotsu." He then introduced the other two room occupants. "I'm in sixth grade and have been in the hospital for three months already so I know my way around. Anyways, starting today you're a member of Tamotsu's group, you got that?"

The nurse chuckled a little. "I guess I'll leave you boys alone."

_Why's he acting like he's the boss around here? He says that he's been here for three months, but he's so energetic. People like this are so annoying._

"So, why're you here?" Tamotsu asked as he sat down on his bed and began to swing his legs.

"I, uh, fractured both of my legs." He tried to make his way over to the bed in the corner of the room. Tamotsu came over and put his arm around Makizono to act as a crutch.

"Then why are you walking on them?"

"Because the doctor said I should." Makizono mumbled ungratefully. He plopped down on his bed and immediately lay down. The others left him alone after that, seeing as he obviously didn't want to be disturbed. The days after that though Tamotsu would always try to get the cold boy to open up, if only just a little. He had tried bribing him with gum, getting him to talk more about his leg fractures and when he would get out, and even invited him to watch TV with him late at night, but Makizono always refused.

Two months into Makizono's stay and he had already fallen into a routine. He would ignore his roommates throughout the day, and thirty minutes before lights out he would use the restroom. Then he would go to bed and the cycle would start all over again. Right now he was sitting in the bathroom and trying to relieve himself. His injuries made it hard for him to even urinate.

_Shouldn't I have at least been able to go home by now? Are my legs doing worse than I thought? What-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an alarm and yelling.

"Fire! Ward Three's boiler caught on fire!"

_Wait, Ward Three is here!_

"Attention all patients, please exit the building by using the middle staircase."

"Wait, what about the patients who can't move on their own?" The voice of a concerned nurse asked.

"They've already successfully been evacuated. Now split up and check for patients who might still be in their rooms."

_W-wait, I'm still in here!_ Makizono tried to use to wall to help him walk, but at the rate he was moving he knew that he would never make it in time. He was sweating bullets, but whether it was from the heat of the fire, the smoke making it hard to breath, or just his own plain fear, he wasn't sure. _Somebody, please, save me!_

Almost as if an answer to his silent plea Tamotsu rounded the corner. "So you _are_ here. You weren't outside so I figured you'd be here. You _always_ use the bathroom before bedtime."

"T-tamotsu-kun… You ran back into a fire. That's too reckless."

"Stuuuuupid, how could I leave you if I knew you weren't safe, just to protect myself? Members of Tamotsu's group are all partners, remember? Everyone should help each other out." Tamotsu explained as he held out a hand and helped the crying boy up and proceeded to lift him up onto his back. "Let's go!"

The two boys got out of the hospital without injuries. Makizono started bawling as soon as they were out of immediate danger.

"Tamotsu-kun!" One of the other boys yelled. "What were you thinking?!"

"That I had to get Makizono-kun out of there. No matter how dangerous, the group sticks together." He turned and smiled at Makizono. "No matter what."


End file.
